La otra cara de la moneda
by ClexaCommander
Summary: Fic situado después de lo sucedido en el Monte Weather, mostrando una situación más detallada de la visión de Lexa y Clarke.


La miro una vez más a los ojos y se dio la vuelta, la decisión que tomó fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho nunca, pero como líder y comandante tenía que hacer lo mejor para su pueblo, aunque eso le costase perder a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Lexa siguió caminando mientras notaba como sus ojos se humedecían y las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de ellos, por suerte, era tanta la cantidad de sangre que cubría su rostro, que ninguno de los suyos se dio cuenta.

Mientras caminaba no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Clarke, esa imagen que mostraba dolor y decepción, y todo por su culpa. Sabía que le había hecho daño, había conseguido confiar en ella y la había traicionado y eso le quemaba por dentro.

Se conocían desde hace poco tiempo pero juntas habían vivido tantas cosas que se encontraban en un punto en el que ambas se entendían a la perfección, sin necesidad de hablarse, con una mirada ya sabían lo que pasaba por la mente de la otra.

Finalmente llegaron al campamento, Lexa necesitaba olvidar todo lo sucedido, quitar de su mente a la rubia testaruda que había desmoronado todo su mundo y todo aquello en lo que había creído siempre.

Se quitó la ropa y se tumbó en la cama y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, rompió a llorar como hacía años que no lo hacía. Desde la muerte de su madre cuando tenía 12 años, a manos de su propio padre, el cual fue ejecutado luego, se había obligado a no flaquear, a no permitir un atisbo de debilidad, y ahí se encontraba, llorando por la única persona que se había preocupado en conocerla, que intentó ver más allá de la líder fría y distante que todos veían, la cual, jamás la perdonaría.

Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado junto a Clarke, ambas se habían protegido, cuidado, defendido, incluso por encima de los de su propio bando pero, sin duda, la imagen que no dejaba de aparecer una y otra era la del beso, un beso que sin pensarlo, le robó, algo que nunca se creyó capaz de hacer, ya que, como dijo en numerosas ocasiones, el amor alberga debilidad, y es algo a lo que ella no daba cabida, pero con ella era diferente. Clarke era diferente.

No sabía cuales eran los sentimientos de ella, pero si sabía que le había respondido al beso, brevemente, pero lo había hecho y de manera inconsciente recordó las palabras de la rubia: "-No estoy preparada para estar con nadie, no ahora" ¿Significaba eso que en un futuro si? ¿Qué de alguna forma era correspondida? Fuese así o no, nunca lo sabría.

Tras esa reflexión se secó las lágrimas y tomó una decisión, no podía permanecer más tiempo allí, no estando a tan pocos kilómetros de ella sabiendo que la odiaba, así que por la mañana cogería a todo su ejercito y marcharían a la Polis

Mientras tanto en el arca Clarke también había tomado una decisión.

Sin duda esa noche había sido una de las más difíciles de su vida. En sus manos estaba el decidir salvar a los suyos, aunque eso le costase la vida a cientos de personas inocentes, y así fue, apretó el gatillo contra Dante y pulso la palanca que acabó con todos los del Monte Weather, llevándose consigo la vida de muchas personas, pero salvando a los suyos.

El hecho de ver a su gente de nuevo debería haberla alegrado, pero no era así, no cargando con el peso de lo que había hecho. Necesitaba estar en cualquier lugar que no fuese ahí, por lo que decidió marcharse.

Comenzó a divagar por el bosque, sin rumbo fijo. En su mente no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez las palabras de Lexa: "Decidí actuar con la cabeza y no con mi corazón" y por fin lo entendió, ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Sin embargo, quería odiar a Lexa, odiarla por lo que le había hecho, por dejarla en la estacada después de todo lo que habían logrado juntas, después de besarla y de poner su cabeza patas arriba, quería verla para gritarle, necesitaba hacerlo porque sabía que era la única persona con la que podría descargar su dolor y su ira, y para que mentirse, necesitaba verla, las cosas no podían quedarse así.


End file.
